Decorum In an Elevator
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Prompt from jewelsify on Tumblr! Emma and Killian are stuck in an elevator. He makes a big show of being a gentleman and stays far from her. She turns the tables and surprises him by coming onto him instead. *Smut warning ahead!*


Decorum in an Elevator

Emma was piss drunk, as Killian, much to his dismay, observed earlier. After a long night at the hottest club in Manhattan having drinks and hot sexual tension burning between them on the dance floor, Killian decided for Emma's benefit to take her back to the hotel room and have her lie down. At first, he was so much as excited to see a drunk Swan begging him to dance with her. He embraced the way her inhibitions flew out of the window under the influence of alcohol, how her hair flowed around her when she danced, and the way she moved against him. But in time, enough was enough. Although he held the persona of the infamous Captain Hook, Killian Jones still had a code of honor.

"Oh Killy, buy me another drink, won't you?" Emma's speech slurred as she leaned against him on the bar stool with an empty glass in her hand. She placed the glass on the bar and signaled the bartender to her. Killian couldn't stand to see Emma like this any longer and pulled her away from the bar.

"Emma, I'm taking you back to the hotel. You're piss drunk and I can't further endanger you, love." Thankfully, Killian could hold his liquor well enough and abstained from joining in on the incessantly growing amount of drunks in the sweaty club.

"Oh, come on. Live a little, it's Manhattan! Why not get wasted while you can?" Emma had no idea what she was saying and couldn't control what came out of her mouth in her hazed state.

"Emma, get a grip. I'm doing what I should have a long time ago: protecting you. I can't-" he gripped her shoulders, "I can't let you do this, Emma. You could get hurt, and it'll be all my fault. Let's get out of here." Killian dragged Emma away from stealing a man's half-empty beer off the counter while he lay next to it passed out.

Emma and Killian entered their hotel right across the street from the bar, the Chateau Bleu. The front lobby was filled with exquisite paintings and statues, topiaries in various shapes, chandeliers that seemed to hang down from Heaven, and crystalline floors and windows that remained completely immaculate, even after forty years of use. Emma was utterly entranced by the grand decor in the room. She giggled uncontrollably as Killian led her towards the elevator. He pushed the button to go up and allowed the elderly couple to exit the elevator before he and Emma entered.

"Emma," Killian warned as she began to play with the buttons on her blouse, "behave yourself, love. We aren't back in the room yet. When we get in, _maybe_ I'll let you have some fun." Emma pouted and leaned against the opposite side of the elevator as Killian giving him a challenging stare. Killian pushed the button for floor number 23 and the door closed almost instantly.

Killian ignored her advances and refused to give into the carnal desire to take her then and there. He had his hopes up that the night would end up a little better than this and not Emma death glaring him across the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator jolted to a halt at floor number 13. _13, seriously_, Killian thought. "Emma, what happened just now?"

"Well, we're stuck here. Great. God only knows how long I have to be stuck in this cramped elevator with you of all people. Just my luck." Apparently, Emma's mood swings unleashed themselves full-force in her lack of sobriety; Killian thought that they were already bad enough with sober Emma, so how much worse could it get? Oh, that was a thought he shouldn't have dared to venture to.

"Emma, we'll just call for help. We'll get out of here, I promise." Killian tried to be the mature one in this situation, based on Emma's flustered reaction in the corner of the elevator.

"But what if we don't? What if we get trapped in here forever? It's a trap. Cora or Regina or somebody probably set us up on Death Row right here in this elevator-and I'll never see Henry-and what about Mary Margaret and David? What would they think if I died in an elevator and-" Killian groaned and shushed Emma, still trying to maintain some rationality while he could.

"Emma, stop. You're freaking out over nothing. I promise we'll get out of here in no time. Just-just don't freak out again, okay?" By this time, Emma was pacing angrily, hoping her phone would gain some service. Nothing. She groaned and ignored Killian and tried to plan an escape route.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, and Emma began to gain a slight bit of sobriety back and noticed Killian hadn't spoken since her last meltdown half an hour ago. By that time, it was 11:45 and neither one of them had a clue what to do. Killian was facing the wall away from Emma and was set on remaining angry and distant as long as he could, but Emma had a plan that maybe could pass some time and might actually be enjoyable.

"Hey, Killian." He responded with a grunt. "What's wrong? Is this not very enjoyable for you?" Another grunt. "Well, um . . . I could think of a thing or two to pass the time and I think it's pretty enjoyable." Emma tried a smile but Killian completely disregarded it.

"If you mean for me to take you in this elevator, then I'm afraid you're out of luck, sweetheart." He turned back to face the wall with an annoyed sigh; Emma pulled Killian towards her by his tie and turned him to face her. Hips grazed each other as their eyes met, Emma's turning seductive.

"Much better," she purred as Killian tried to pull away when she leaned into him. "What? I can't kiss my own boyfriend? Is that a crime?" Killian rewarded Emma with a small peck on the lips and began to walk away, when all of a sudden, Emma snapped his face back and kissed Killian passionately, begging for entrance to his mouth with her tongue, until it left her breathless.

"What the hell, Emma? You just won't give up, will you, my little siren? I thought I said to be on good behavior." Emma laughed quietly.

"I know exactly what you said, Killian. But, see, here's the thing. I didn't mean for you to take _me_. I meant quite the opposite." Killian gave Emma a questioning glance. Emma pushed him to the floor of the elevator and cradled his face in her hands. "I meant to take _you_, my dear Captain. Since you love to boast about the women you've seduced and taken, how about giving the underdog a chance to prove her skills, hmm? Ah, the things I could do with a man on his back." Killian laughed.

"My dear Emma, that's not how it works, you see. When a man develops a large bulge in his trousers, he means to have a lady for himself, never the opposite way around. Pirates like to scout out and plunder their treasure, not be bested by it."

"And here we go with the pirate thing. I do recall _someone_ saying a while back that I would make a hell of a pirate, isn't that right, _Hook_?" Killian smirked.

"Aye. That you would, Swan. Just tonight you won't be." Killian moved to stand up but Emma straddled his hips and had his hands tied above his head with his own tie in less than ten seconds. "Kinky one, aren't you, Swan?" Emma shrugged coyly and silenced him with another hot and greedy kiss.

"I'm ready to plunder my treasure, _Captain_. Hope you enjoy." Emma winked and set to unbutton his shirt teasingly, leaving a trail of kisses along his newly exposed skin. "Oooh, I think I'm gonna have a very delicious conquest. Mind giving me a souvenir, Captain?" As soon as Killian's shirt was fully open and his chest and stomach were exposed, she began to trace the outline of his abdominal muscles, clenched tight to avoid the tickling sensation he felt.

"Not at all." Killian's breath caught in his throat as Emma began teasing his member lightly above his pants. Emma smirked and trailed her index finger down the smattering of chest hair between his pectoral muscles and continued the path down his stomach, catching her nail on his skin every so often to leave her mark. Finally, she reached the button of his pants and tapped her finger against her mouth seductively.

"To reward or not to reward? I don't know, Killian. Do you _really_ deserve what I can give you?" She leaned into his ear and latched her teeth onto his earlobe. "Do you?" Her voice came out as a husky whisper, low and gravely. Killian moaned in her ear, finally deciding to lower his guard from the irresistible temptation. Between Emma's voice in his ear, her body pressed into his, and her desire to have him, Killian couldn't withstand much more.

"I'm going to hell for this, aren't I?" Killian's voice became raw as well, and Emma savored in what she could do to her boyfriend without even venturing into certain erogenous zones of his body.

"Definitely. See you there." With that, Emma unzipped his pants and hurriedly threw them off of him. Killian gasped at Emma's eagerness but loved every minute of it. His boxers were next to go, and his built-up erection sprang free of its confines. Emma had to groan at how hard she got him, drops of pre-cum already beading at his tip.

"God, Killian." She couldn't help but stare for another moment before slowly attending to her state of dress. The shirt came off first and joined the heap of Killian's pants, socks, and shoes, then her skinny jeans joined the pile along with her lacy black thong which caught Killian's attention immediately as she undressed.

"Emma." She tauntingly turned around to show him her ass as she swung the thong around her finger, and Killian almost came right then and there. Slowly, she covered his body with hers and kissed him once more. Emma grasped his cock teasingly and pumped her hand up and down his shaft. Killian's breathy moans led her on and fueled her growing pool of heat between her thighs. She wanted to come before he did, just as a proper rule of sex, but this was her turn in control, so she dictated the rules; she would make Killian Jones submit to her before she caved into the carnal pleasure. Slowly, Emma guided herself over his erect member and stopped just before he could plunge into her and laughed smugly.

"Do it, Emma," he moaned. "For me. _Please_, darling." Killian begged for mercy and release at this point; he could feel the heat radiating from Emma's center and a small amount of wetness that managed to drip onto her inner thigh.

"Well, Killian, since you asked so nicely, I'd be happy to oblige." An instant later, Emma's hot core surrounded Killian, her walls clenching him tightly. The pair moaned simultaneously and adjusted to the feeling of pleasure that sparked through their bodies. Emma began to move when she felt ready, slowly and deeply. Emma muffled Killian's noises with her kisses and kept her hopes up that she would more than likely hear them later in their room. Hips rocked in a furious dance for the ecstasy that awaited them eventually.

"Come for me, Killian. My treasure, my jewel, my _Captain_. Come on. Be a good boy." Emma teased his entire body and Killian couldn't handle what sensations coursed through him. It felt wrong but he couldn't hold off any longer. Killian Jones tumbled down the tunnel of desire and fell in head first; he swore he could only see the blindingly white light as he fell further and further until he landed hard and came inside of Emma Swan.

"That's it, Killian. Just like that. So good." Soon after, Emma Swan followed him down with a choked scream and landed right on top of Killian, both breathless and astounded. Silence filled the elevator for moments after and Emma and Killian stared into each other's eyes, panting and covered in a sheet of sweat.

"Wow," they breathed in unison. They laughed for a while and for a moment forgot where they were until . . . DING! The elevator moved while they were distracted and stopped at floor number 23. Emma and Killian closed the door quickly and rushed to haphazardly redress themselves, then reopened the door.

"So, Emma darling, how do you feel about going on a treasure hunt? I promise, it'll be _very enjoyable_." Emma and Killian ran down the hallway to their suite 2309. Before Killian could stick the key in the door, Emma blocked the key slot.

"Well, you know what they say. X marks the spot." Killian roughly pushed Emma against the door and entered the room to embark on an escapade of sexual need and uncontrollable desires . . .


End file.
